Mysteries of Shenron
by Yuli Ban
Summary: One of life's greatest mysteries is a mere question— "What if?" What if something happened that you never believed was possible? What if you made a choice differently in your past? What if events occurred out of order and in a mess? Here are my answers to some of those mysteries. Current chapter: Vegeta vs Turles.
1. Super Saiyan Goku vs Tambourine

The gates exploded open. All of his ki erupted to the surface. Krillin's corpse wobbled and waved in his eyes until he could only see the outline of his empty spirit, and that made Goku even angrier than before.

There was no peace inside of him anymore.

"Goku…," Roshi said. "Try and keep your cool. Don't let anger cloud your judgment!"

All of the old man's words annoyed him. Gave him more bloodlust. One part of his soul trembled with the heavens, but maybe that was because the entire Earth was trembling with it.

Everyone fell to their feet.

All Yamcha could utter was a weak "G-Goku?"

"Boy! Calm yourself! You're letting your emotions control you!" Roshi exploded.

Goku twitched as his hair waved and lifted.

Through his teeth, he said, "Shut up." He placed Krillin's hands on top of each other and stood up.

Then he said, "Krillin was my friend." As he clenched his fists, he added, "The world will know you can't kill my friends and escape—"

Everyone stared at the floor or at the walls as indents blew out.

"—my _wrath!_ "

Shock rippled through everyone. Roshi knew the most how dangerous the situation had become. Goku never said these things. He wasn't the type.

But what had caught everyone off guard was the peculiar and fiery aura surrounding Goku, illuminating the whole dojo. His hair stood on end and reflected some of the gold.

Goku turned. In his eyes… nothing! There was nothing in his eyes, for they were empty and white.

Electricity cracked around his body, and tiles from the floor lifted off their foundations and orbited his body.

"I'll find Krillin's murderer and rip his head off!"

Bulma whimpered, "Goku… what are you saying?"

Roshi defied his hesitation and stepped forward, yelling, "You're not in your right mind! Calm down before you make a mistake, or else—"

A loud crack burst their eardrums. That was Goku, shooting off through the roof and disappearing into the sky.

Roshi fell to his knees. Yamcha and Tenshinhan could stared on, mouths agape.

Tenshinhan found the will to say, "His power… it's unbelievable. It felt like the whole world was shaking before him."

Yamcha added, "Goku…. What's happening to him?"

Bulma looked into her hands and shrieked when she saw she no longer held the Dragon Radar. "What happened to it? Did I drop it?!"

Not at all. Goku clutched it so tightly, his finger broke through a bit of the metal casing. He bulletted through the sky, following the signal as fast as he could. The speed strained his eyes at times, but he soon caught up with a figure.

Tambourine noticed the approaching aberration. All the clouds behind him disintegrated in the wake of a single golden dot, and a different vibe washed over the land.

"What?! What is that?"

Faster than he could react, Goku sped past him. The boy was steamy and smoking, and his hair was jagged and spiked upwards. When he turned, his pupils returned— this time taking on a green hue.

"You! You were the one who killed Krillin, weren't you?" he screamed.

Tambourine gawked at him for a second, only to grin and laugh. "Is that all? A little kid? For a moment there, I was worried you were an actual threat."

"Answer me!"

"Or what?"

Goku growled and screamed, "Or I'll kill you!"

"I'd like to see you try, boy!" Tambourine flew forward and threw a punch. Goku vanished. Tambourine gasped. He shot to the ground, waves of pain coming from the back of his head. One strike blasted him into the earth at such high velocity and force that the impact blew out a crater. His body bounced, and he used the momentary airtime to dash to his feet. He looked up, but Goku was gone. "Wha— where'd he go?"

Then he was swept off his feet by a ducking roundhouse. Goku charged his ki into his fist and threw a punch that went straight through Tambourine's chest. Blood spurted out of the mutant's mouth. Shock. That was all he felt before he passed out. In his mind, one last epithet to himself— 'Beaten by a mere child...!'

Goku let him fall dead to the ground. "That was for Krillin, you bastard." And then he came to and realized everything about himself had changed. He stared at his blood-soaked hands and noted the golden waves flowing from him. Whatever happened to him, it felt good.

And in that moment, he fell back and let the golden aura dissipate. Fatigue overcame him, as well as a tinge of hunger.

But then he smiled and said, "Krillin… I avenged you." A cloud above him seemed to take the shape of Krillin's ever bald head, and it filled him with pleasure to know that he had made things right.

Little did he know, he had only summoned the Demon. If only the Demon knew the hell he, himself, was about to face!

* * *

Welcome to _Mysteries of Shenron_. This is a pet project where I write stories of varying length regarding 'what if' scenarios in the Dragon Ball franchise. In accordance with the FanFiction Terms of Service, I am not allowed to accept requests. That's okay. In the end, these stories tend to revolve around relatively undiscussed scenarios. For example, there are two separate stories I wish to tell— one where Goku transforms into a super saiyan against Tambourine, and another where he transforms against Piccolo Daimao. How these fights unfold require different set-ups; thus, this particular chapter did not see both occur.  
Despite this, I will not stick strictly to canon in every story. Where it's necessary, I will make changes. Also, I will not be using the FUNimation dub except in cases where I build off filler. Instead, I will be using the manga directly.  
I say all this to give context.  
Many of these scenarios are merely asking, "What if such-and-such were a super saiyan at this point in the timeline?" or "What if action Y were taken instead of action X?", and thus the stories themselves won't be particularly long— the longest that I have written is 1,800 words. No storyline will be multi-chapter. If you like what you see and wish to take it further, you may write your own story based on the idea I have given you.


	2. Goku's 10x Kaioken

"Who asked for your help, Jeice?! If you try that again, I'll kill you!"

Jeice felt a tinge of betrayal at being chewed out by the Captain. Yet he reasoned that Captain Ginyu had his reasons and swallowed his shame.

"You… You're hiding your real power! You think I don't feel it?"

Goku perked his attention and gave Ginyu a half-stunned glare.

Ginyu's sneer morphed into a cocky grin. "You probably want to save it for the fight against Freeza, but don't underestimate me. I'm excited at the idea of fighting someone at my level! Don't fool around."

Goku contemplated his words for a split second, and then realized what he was asking. "Okay. As you wish."

Ginyu chuckled. "That's better. You could have regretted it."

"Watch your scouter," Goku warned. His own grin faded into a scowl.

"Ho ho ho! I already know. It'll go up to about 85,000."

When Jeice heard that, he flinched. ' _85,000?! What kind of Saiyan could possibly get that strong, unless he's…? No, that's crazy. He's just a prodigy, is all_.'

Goku readied his body, relaxing his muscles, and finding an inner calm. Then he said, "Kaioken."

Red fire erupted around his body, and his hair blew upwards in the gale his spirit put out.  
Ginyu's scouter beeped. There it was— 85,000. If only it stopped there.

"What? 90,000?! 100,000…. 110,000… Impossible! It's still rising!" Horror stole his calm, and he hunched over in awe. "120,000… 130,000…! 140,000!" He hadn't even realized his own maximum ki had been surpassed until Goku's reached 150,000. "No, it's _still_ rising! What?! 160,000!"

Jeice couldn't get any words out until he saw Ginyu had panicked. "It's… it's unreal! This can't be happening..."

"180,000!" Ginyu's eyes faded to white. That's all he felt now— fear. Fear of the Hell he was about to witness.

But in their shock, neither of them knew that something had gone wrong.

Goku thought he had his ki under control, but as he pushed his spirit out, there was something inside of him that demanded he go further. A silent struggle erupted into an all out war.  
All that restraint and training from Kami-sennin had done nothing to prepare him for this. His body wasn't ready to possess such extreme power, but now that he had tapped into it, his inner ape wanted more. That look of fear on Ginyu and his crony's face— whomever that ape was, it loved the sight. He tried to finish the power-up, but Goku couldn't seem to turn off kaioken. Instincts took over, and he brought it up another notch.

" _Times three!_ "

"G-Goku, what are you doing?" King Kai shouted.

"King Kai, what's wrong? Tenshinhan asked. "What's wrong with Goku?"

He tried to say something, only to realize that he didn't have an answer. "I… Uh… I dunno. It appears Goku's ki has taken a mind of its own, and now his body is reacting on its own."

Yamcha stepped forward and said, "Wait… Are you saying Goku's lost control?"

King Kai thought to himself, 'Please be safe, Goku...'

Ginyu floated back and considered running when his scouter displayed a power level of 270,000.

"This can't be! Me, the mighty Captain Ginyu, scared of a mere saiyan!" he said first. Then, as sweat followed the veins on his head and into his eyes, he added, "But then again, I've never met a Saiyan half a strong as Lord Freeza..."

Though Goku tried to stop his ki ascent again, this time he failed even more quickly than the first time, and he spontaneously shouted, "Times ten!"

"Goku, no!"

"King Kai, what's wrong?"

"Goku's really lost it all. There's no reason for him to ascend to this height. Goku, can you hear me? Listen to reason! You've made your point— attack Ginyu now and end the fight before you lose all sense of reason!"

Jeice's scouter was the first to blow after reading a level of 300,000. Captain Ginyu's scouter found an upper limit of 600,000— which should have been enough to cover Freeza's ki.

"How…?! How is this possible?"

Goku floated in front of them, aura still raging and blood red— though hints of gold seeped through.

"It can't be— he's still getting stronger!" said Jeice.

"Hmm?" Freeza reacted to his scouter going off and stopped his flight. "What's this? Captain Ginyu?" Though his expression was calm at first, he slowly began to panic as the numbers kept going up and up. "What? No, this is impossible! This isn't Ginyu. Certainly it's not… Vegeta?!"

"If you must know," Goku said, his words drumming against their ears like atomic explosions, "My ki's twice as high as it was when your scouters exploded.

That was it. That's all it took to send Captain Ginyu into a nervous break down. "You! You've done it, haven't you?"

"No wonder we lost!" Jeice stuttered. "He's a monster! Even the Captain is barely at 120,000— and this Saiyan is above Freeza!"

"You really are…! You're a… a… Super Saiyan!"

Goku parsed his brow and said, "That's what Vegeta said, too. Listen, I don't know what you're talking about. I don't care about this 'Super Saiyan' whatever."

Jeice thought he felt his trousers wetten when he heard Ginyu say that. "Super Saiyan? That's the legendary Super Saiyan?"

"Noooooooo! IMPOSSIBLE!"

"H-him?! What are the chances that we'd come across something straight out of legend on a backwater rock like this?"

Ginyu calmed his mind as well as he could and considered his options. ' _It's the only way! Even my Body Change won't work on this beast. Freeza is our only hope!_ '

"L-listen— I know how you saiyans operate." Both Goku and Jeice listened in, stunned that Ginyu had managed to string a coherent sentence together in this moment of despair. "You love the thrill of fighting the strongest opponents, don't you? I have an offer for you— you should fight Freeza."

"Freeza…!" Goku recalled how it seemed everyone he knew now feared this one man.

"That's right… The most illustrious fighting in the universe! Even your Super Saiyan powers won't stand a chance."

' _What is the Captain up to? If this truly is the legendary Super Saiyan, even Freeza won't be able to stop him_.'

While Jeice was ignorant, Ginyu knew full well what was destined to happen. Yes, it was a secret only a select few in the universe knew, the secret of Freeza's true power. Ginyu knew that, though in his current form, the lord would be decimated, Freeza had three more transformations, each exponentially more powerful than the last.

Even the almighty Super Saiyan would fall to the emperor of the universe.

After contemplating what it would mean to face the head honch so soon, Goku replied, "Alright, take me to him."

Ginyu grinned at this glorious second chance he was afforded.

Until he realized he lost his scouter in the bedlam.

"Uhhhh, I can't! I can't detect ki without my scouter." In a nanosecond, his last chance at surviving had gone up in—

Goku smirked and said, "I'll find him myself then." He looked across the horizons and sensed Freeza's monstrous ki approaching quickly. "Huh? He's on his way right now!"

* * *

Vegeta fell to his knees and beat a crater into the ground. The past half hour had been filled with desperation, and now it had all climaxed into a maelstrom of superpowers. ' _Kakarot, you bastard! You really have done it, haven't you? Your ki is incredible. Even Freeza won't be able to lay a finger on you. But why? Why is it you?_ '  
He looked over his shoulder, his motions jerky and furious. ' _Freeza… He's on his way now._ '


	3. Turles vs Vegeta

"What does a low-class warrior like you want with me?" shouted Vegeta. Arms folded and hair blowing in the wind, he sneered at the man standing beneath him. The whole mission to Earth had been bungled up, and now he was facing off against the last living saiyan other than himself.

Turles.

"I'm merely offering you a deal— you've already seen my abilities, so perhaps I can interest you in the idea of a partnership?" Turles extended his hand, and clenched his fist. "Together, we will be able to overthrow Freeza!"

Vegeta cocked his head and grinned. "Oh really. Is that all you have to say?"

Turles placed his scouter over his eye.

"It's an offer you can't refuse."

Vegeta unfolded his arms.

"I have a better idea."

"Hmm?"

"I've seen how this Tree of Might works. All I need to do is to eat its fruit in order to be blessed with immense power, far beyond my normal limitations. Just one bite..." Over in the distance, the withering Tree of Might stood atop the dead planet. "... _And I'll become the most powerful saiyan who has ever lived!_ " Vegeta blasted off.

"You fool." Turles gave chase. ' _Damn it! He saw right through me. He knew I'd never share power with him_.' He smirks. ' _But if he honestly believes he'll eat from the fruit of the Tree of Might..._ '  
"Then you're sadly mistaken!" Now he turned up the heat, and his aura exploded in intensity.  
All his progress towards the tree quickly became for naught when Vegeta was stopped in his tracks— Turles seemed to materialize right in front of him. His whole face felt like it was stretching in shock.  
"You know, Vegeta..." Vegeta coughed up blood and halved over, and Turles removed his knee from the prince's gut and caught his face in his palm. "A simple 'no' would've sufficed."  
A violet _ki_ blast glowed in Turles's hand— same one filled with Vegeta's face— followed by a heavy explosion. Vegeta fell to the ground in a trail of smoke. He stuck the landing, only to fall to his knees and take deep breaths.

Turles folded his arms and watched on from above.

' _This damned buffoon thinks he can defeat me... He doesn't know who he's dealing with! I am Vegeta, prince of all saiyans!_ ' Vegeta stood and filled his hands with purple strands of ki. ' _Let's see how he stands a full-powered Gallick Gun!_ '

Black clouds filled the sky. Mountains shattered and slipped into the sky. Turles's aura became a maelstrom of violet and white, while cracks and bolts of electricity scream through the air. A column of earth bolts into the sky, followed by several more and several more from that.  
Vegeta's attempt at charging his Gallick Gun were put to an abrupt end at sight of this fearsome and vulgar display of power.  
There was Turles, body pulled in and muscles trembled from the raw release of power. His hair stood on end, blown upwards by the gale emitted from his body, while his eyes became empty.

And then it explodes in a furious typhoon of ki.  
Vegeta tried to shield his eyes, but his footing collapsed under him. His whole body shook, but the reality was worse than the expectation.

Turles's ki explosion blew out half of Earth!

All that was left beneath them was a seemingly infinite chasm, electrified by the destruction of the planet.

"Kneel before my might, fool, and I may let you live!"

Vegeta seethed and wrenched "Never!" through clenched teeth.

For his insolence, Turles shot down and pulled his fist back. Vegeta raised his arms to strike back. Turles caught the fist with his forearm, ducked under his arm, and drove his own fist into his Vegeta's gut. A burst of blood shot from his mouth as his irises temporarily faded. Turles retracted his fist— and both heard every squish as his hand came out of Vegeta's impaled stomach.  
The prince vomited blood and clutched himself. His ki faded, and he slumped further and further into the chasm.

It took only seconds for Turles to disintegrate him with one final ki blast.

"In the end, you weren't even worth my time."

And now the universe was his. At least, it would be if he could work his way around Freeza for the time being...


End file.
